A Trip To The Zoo
by Kick Caskett
Summary: Castle takes Beckett to the Zoo. Sounds weird...I know! What ever shall happen there? Please Read/Review xoxo Kick Caskett


**A/N: Hello there everyone once again! This story is totally random and is set somewhere in the not too distant future (hopefully) and was written to relive my boredom. So here we go! (Sorry for any mistakes)**

**Disclaimer: As depressing as it is, I don't own Castle**

Chapter 1: Bacon, Eggs and Orange Juice

The Sun was shining brightly down on Richard Castle's handsome face. A face that contain a smile so wide, that it looked like a creepy circus clown smile. However he had the best reason in the world to smile. As he rolled over onto his side he saw the most beautiful woman in the world lying next to him. Those long brown locks were covering her striking face. Castle couldn't help himself; he gently brushed the curls of her face, just to see her beautiful eyes. The eyes, that when he looked into them, he saw the other half of himself. Castle's train of thought was broken when _their_ alarm went off. Castle launched himself across the bed to Beckett's side in order to stop the loud, irritating beeping sound. He wanted to let her sleep today, after all the work she had done this week she must be exhausted. Castle's wish though, was not answered as Beckett began to stir from her slumber. Castle just sat there and watched his girlfriend. To him, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life than Kate Beckett first thing in the morning.

"R-Rick" mumbled Beckett as she came to. She rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the sudden change in light.

Castle leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Morning beautiful"

"What time is it?" asked a still half asleep Beckett tossing and turning on the bed.

"Just after 8"

"I gotta get up." Beckett rose from her bed and was about to put her feet on the floor when she was stopped in her tracks. Castle grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her back into bed.

"Why?"

"Work!" stated Beckett as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world trying to wriggle free from Castle's tight grip

"Not today you don't" Castle now had loosen the grip on his girlfriend but was still refusing to let go entirely.

"What? Why?" question Beckett. She had a feeling that she was about to be caught up in another one of Castle's crazy ideas.

"Cause you and me are going to the zoo" enthusiastically said Rick with a smile of his face like a kid in candy store.

"Central Park Zoo" guessed Beckett. It seemed so obvious so she was confused on why he would even ask. After all Central Park Zoo was the only zoo in New York.

"No." teased Castle.

"Then what zoo?" Beckett loved to play games with Castle but she had just woke up and didn't really feel like it.

"San Diego Zoo. Our flight leaves at 12.00pm today" proudly said Rick as he pulled out the flight tickets from under his pillow

"Really" Beckett's eyes lit up. She couldn't believe she had the best boyfriend in the world.

"Yep. I remember you saying you love going to the zoo, so I took it upon myself to make it happen"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Rick"

"Maybe once or twice." And with that they both erupted in laughter with a smile breaking across both their faces. Rick moved in closer to Kate and they kissed with all the love they had. Rick, as much as he didn't want to, broke the kiss and got out of bed. Beckett went to do the same thing when Castle once again stopped her.

"Do you want some breakfast in bed?"

"That actually sounds amazing, but can be skip the in bed bit and ill meet you downstairs in a bit, after I have a shower"

"I love the fact that you let me treat you like the princess you are" Beckett let out a little laugh and disappeared out of Castle's view.

.

.

.

Castle made his way down the staircase to find his only daughter sitting on the couch re-reading Nikki Heat for about the 100th time.

"Good Morning Alexis"

"Hello Daddy. Where's Kate" asked Alexis. She had really started to think of Beckett as her mother. They got along great and she could now see how much her Dad and Beckett loved each other.

"She's still in bed. Why?" Castle began to fiddle through the fridge looking for some bacon and a couple of eggs.

"I was wondering if she would like to go shopping with me today"

"She can't"

"How do you know?" quizzed Alexis.

"I am taking her to the zoo"

"Why on earth would you take your of girlfriend to the Central Park Zoo. I bet she's been there a billion of times"

"Not to Central Park Zoo to San Diego Zoo. And it's to give her this." Castle placed the items they he got out of the fridge on the counter and walked over to the little set of draws next to the couch. He opened the bottom draw and pulled out a little love-heart shaped box. Castle opened the box and showed his only child the huge diamond ring.

Alexis jaw dropped. "I-It's so beautiful." These were the only words that could come out of her mouth.

"I know. I have been planning it for weeks and I decided that I would do it today. It's the same day that her parent got married." Alexis pushed herself off the couch and embraced her Dad in a tight hug.

"So…Do I have your permission?" asked Castle nervously. He wanted his daughter to be happy with whoever he is with. Her opinion mattered to most to him.

"Of course. I love Kate. I know I said a couple of months ago that she was making you take dangerous risks and risking your life. But I see how much you love her and how much she loves you. I can't wait to be able to say she is my mother"

"That means so much to me, Alexis" Rick smiled at the fact that Alexis and Beckett got along so well.

"So how are you going to do it?"

"Well do you know how I said we are going to the zoo." Alexis nodded. "Well I managed to get it closed off to the public and only open for me and Kate for today. She has never been to California, other than for work. So I thought it would be a perfect day to take her"

"Really they let you close off the entire zoo"

"Yep I have my connection. I managed to get the San Diego Zoo closed off for all of tomorrow. My flight leaves in a couple of hours" Castle, noticing that the shower had stopped and Beckett would be down soon, quickly placed the box in his suitcase that was sitting by the door. Late last night once he heard Beckett dose off he packed both their suitcases and placed them by the door so they were all ready to go.

Castle made his way back into the kitchen to made some crispy bacon, scrambled eggs in the shape of a smiley face with a piece of toast and some freshly squeezed orange juice. He quickly whipped up his delicious breakfast for his soon to be wife, providing she says yes. He heard Beckett descending the stairs so he quickly set up the table.

"This smells delicious" said Beckett as she sat down in her chair. Both Castle and Beckett ate their breakfast in silence, trying not to disturb Alexis who was still busy reading. Once they finished they made their way upstairs and into _their_ room to get ready

.

.

.

"Now Alexis, I want you to promise me that you will throw at least one raging party while I'm gone. O.K"

"Dad, What type of daughter do you think I am"

"The best kind" said Castle as he kissed Alexis forehead.

"Have fun on your little zoo trip guys. I'll see you when you get back"

"Bye Alexis" said the love birds in union

"Let's go babe" said Castle as he put his hand on the small of Beckett back and led her out of the apartment.

.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this chapter! I am just on a roll at the moment in updating my stories so expect an update very soon. But most of all REVIEW! And let me know what you think. I can take haters very well :D**


End file.
